Because it Was Forbidden
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Fed up with Sam's messy eating habits, Dean takes matters into his own hands.


Warnings: apples, fellatio, slight come swapping, handjob

* * *

Dean shifted uncomfortably on the bed, even Magic Fingers unable to ease the tension of his body. He couldn't believe how blatantly whorish Sam was being, fuckin' _slut_ with it all over his face.

Sam tapped at his laptop mouse pad to get to a new webpage, twirling his apple around between his thumb and middle finger so he could bite into new flesh. He felt the drip of the juice over his chin, pulling the apple away from his mouth so he could wipe at the juice with the back of his hand.

"_Sammy_," growled Dean, eyes tracking the movement of Sam's tongue as Sam licked his hand.

"Yeah?" asked Sam, briefly flicking his gaze to his big brother before he looked back to his laptop.

"Do you _mind_?" asked Dean tightly, crossing and uncrossing his legs when Sam closed his mouth over the apple and took another bite.

"What the hell are you talking about, man?"

"You're so goddamned _messy_," said Dean exasperatedly, arms flailing in his distress.

"What?"

"You and that fucking _fruit_."

"Dean, I don't know what you're getting at," replied Sam, teeth digging into the meat of the apple, more juice dripping down over his chin.

"It's all over you _face_," growled Dean, watching as more apple juice slicked Sam's chin, thinking of his _cock_ on Sam's tongue, come instead of the juice dripping down Sam's face.

"What?" asked Sam, glancing to Dean and wiping the back of his hand over his chin when he realized that more juice had collected on his chin, "Oh, yeah, kinda hard to keep m'face clean and type at the same time."

Dean let out a frustrated sound when Sam just bit at the apple again, teeth sinking into the fruit, more juice squirting down his chin. "_Fuck_," he swore, practically launching from their bed and over to Sam, plucking the apple core from between Sam's fingers and chucking it across the room before he leant over Sam and caught Sam's mouth.

"_Mmph_, Dea--"

"Shuddup, Sammy," answered Dean, voice low as he licked Sam's chin of all the apple juice, tracing over Sam's lips before he delved inside, licking Sam's mouth of all the apple taste until he could only taste Sam.

"God, _Dean_," panted Sam, tilting his head to the side when Dean licked at his pulse, "don't know how I _ever_ get any research done when you're always like _this_."

"What, horny?"

"_Yes_," hissed Sam, both in response to Dean's words and Dean's biting of his Adam's apple.

"I dunno, Sammy, must be fuckin' _magical_," absently answered Dean, pulling at the sides of Sam's button down until all of the snaps came undone. He roughly pulled Sam's shirt from his broad shoulders, grumbling when it got caught up on Sam's elbows.

"Lemme do it," growled Sam, lest his big brother rip his arms off in the process of removing his shirt. He gasped when immediately after Dean rucked his t-shirt up beneath his armpits, pushing his arms up toward his head so that Dean could peel off his tee.

"Pants, Sam, _pants_," groaned Dean urgently, fingers clumsily working Sam's belt through the buckle before working on the fastenings of Sam's jeans.

"How 'bout you get out of _your_ clothes and I'll get my own, yeah?" asked Sam, sure that it would go faster if Dean just let him take off his own clothes.

"Deal," answered Dean quickly, down to his boxers before Sam could even get out of his jeans, though Sam did have to take off his boots and socks first.

Sam gasped when Dean practically ripped him out of his chair, but then Dean gently encouraged him to his knees and he grinned.

"Please, Sammy," begged Dean, mind going back to the apple juice slicking Sam's chin.

"Yeah, okay," agreed Sam, because who was he to deny Dean's cock in his mouth? His own cock twitched in his underwear when Dean's cock sprang back against his belly when he pulled Dean's boxers beneath his balls. "God_damn_."

"I know right," answered Dean cockily, smirking down at Sam, mouth falling open on a moan when Sam wasted no time and took him all the way into his mouth.

Sam closed his eyes and swallowed around Dean's cockhead, moaning around Dean's length when a spurt of precome slipped down his throat.

"Shit, Sam," groaned Dean, watching as Sam one-handedly worked his jeans down his hips, Sam's hard dick obscenely tenting the front of his briefs.

Sam moaned in agreement and curled his fingers around himself, steadily working his mouth along Dean's cock as he fisted his own erection.

"Jesus, Sammy, gonna make me come if you keep touchin' yourself like that," said Dean with a grunt, hips snapping against Sam's face, one hand planting on the crown of Sam's skull as he moaned, spit spilling from the corners of Sam's mouth, saliva slicking Sam's chin and dripping to his naked chest.

Sam grinned around Dean and worked his mouth harder, cheeks hollowing as he sucked at Dean's cock, remembering to work his tongue along the underside just like Dean liked. He curled his free hand around Dean's shaft, steadying Dean's cock as he flicked his tongue over the head, tip dipping into the slit and collecting Dean's precome before he looked up at Dean and deliberately swallowed.

"_Fuck_."

Sam hummed around Dean's dick, stroking Dean's shaft in time with the jerks of his own cock, tongue working what his hand didn't catch of Dean's dick. He thumbed the vein on the underside, tongue swirling around the mushroom head, grinning when Dean's hips twitched and Dean let out a little whimper.

"Oh _god_. Oh fuck, oh hell, goddamn, _Sam_," keened Dean, cheeks pinking with his embarrassment as well as his arousal, saliva slicking Sam's chin in the most sinful way.

Sam pulled off of Dean and licked the underside of Dean's cock as he asked, "You almost there?"

"Fuck yes, Sammy, suck my cock, _ Jesus_," growled Dean, head tipping back when Sam took him back into his mouth and cupped his balls, just cupping their tautness as Sam attempted to suck his soul out through his dick.

Sam let out a sharp breath through his nose, swallowing around Dean every time Dean slipped into his throat. He felt Dean's balls jerk in his palm, knew his big brother was close if the small needy sounds that Dean would never admit to making were anything to go by. He let go of his own cock and palmed Dean's hip, thumb stroking the slight dip of Dean's hip as he took Dean all the way into his mouth and swallowed, nose pressed in Dean's wiry curls, throat full of Dean's dick.

"Fuck, oh _fuck_," gasped Dean, eyes falling shut when Sam swallowed around him again and squeezed his balls, "_Sammy_," he cried out, body shuddering as he spilled down Sam's throat, pulling back when he spasmed in Sam's mouth so he wouldn't choke his baby brother on his load.

He shuddered again when his come spilled out of Sam's mouth, cock spurting over Sam's nose when he pulled out. He groaned and dropped to his knees, framing Sam's face and licking Sam's chin and nose of his release. "Sorry," he apologized; kissing Sam on the mouth once he'd cleaned Sam of his spunk.

"S'okay, you know I love it," answered Sam, "it wouldn't hurt your apology though if you helped me take care of this," he finished, hips wriggling, cock slapping against his stomach in the most comedic of ways.

"Fuck yes," answered Dean on a moan, curling one hand around Sam's nape, fingers playing with the hairs there as he closed the fingers of his other hand around Sam's cock, tongues dancing as he stroked Sammy.

"Jesus, De," breathed Sam, loving the taste of Dean on his tongue, shivering at the knowledge that Dean had licked his own release from his face.

"C'mon, Sammy, know you're almost there, sweetheart," growled Dean quietly, voice a low rumble as he pressed a kiss to the underside of Sam's jaw, thumb rubbing where the head of Sam's cock bisected; knew it drove Sam fuckin' wild when he did it.

"D-_Dean_," stuttered Sam, hips doing the same when Dean rubbed the head of his cock, thumb tapping at the slit.

"God Sam, such a gorgeous cock," moaned Dean, loving the weight of Sam in his hand. He nuzzled beneath Sam's chin and watched as he stroked his brother's cock. He smirked when Sam's hips jerked, small whimpers falling from Sam's mouth as he worked Sam's dick. "Gonna come, Sammy?"

"Hell yeah," answered Sam, clutching at Dean's shoulder and squeezing when Dean twisted his wrist on the upstroke. "Fuck yes, _Dean_," he cried, hips jerking and cock twitching, spunk coating Dean's hand and spattering his underwear and dripping to the floor.

He fell slack against Dean's chest, shivering when Dean stroked the last vestiges of his orgasm from him. "Fuckin' hell, man," sighed Sam.

"Yeah," answered Dean, wicked smile on his face as he answered, "So…I'm thinkin' you should _definitely_ eat apples more often."

"Adam was but human-this explains it all. He did not want the **apple** for the **apple**'s sake, he wanted it only because it was forbidden."


End file.
